Promises
by Lovelylauren10
Summary: [T&G] There is only one boy whose promises are actually believable to her


**Here's a one shot for you!!**

* * *

"Hey…are you coming tonight?" She said through the phone hoping that her father would say yes. He had promised her at least thirty times. It was a huge ball and her father had promised to come.

"I've gotta go…" Then he hung up on her. She didn't know whether to believe him or not. His promises meant nothing. He hadn't even showed up to her eighteenth birthday party! Or her sixteenth! She did love her father, when she saw him.

Her parents were divorced. She lived with her mother while her father lived back in New York. Sometimes she didn't even notice. Her parents had split because her father was never home and her mother had just become sick of it.

She pulled into school with a frown on her face. _Remember, it's Friday. _She told herself as she closed the door to her new mustang. It was red. Her favorite color. She was met at the door by her best friend.

"What's wrong? You are so pale. Are you…" Sharpay asked with a worried tone. She just walked right past her. She wasn't in the mood to talk. Her friend knew something was wrong so just followed silently. As people approached the two they immediately turned away after seeing the face on her.

"Hey…we missed our homeroom." Sharpay said as they walked passed room 307. She just frowned,

"Sorry…I'm out of it today." They walked quietly into homeroom where she sat on one side and her friend sat on the other.

The ball was supposed to be wonderful. Tickets had cost two hundred dollars and her dress was incredible.

But she knew her memory of the dance wasn't going to be amazing.

She had recently been dumped by the boy that she was in love with. Apparently he was so stressed that he couldn't handle a relationship at that time. But the situation was awkward between the two. They had agreed to be friends…but they were a little closer than friends should be.

"Are you ready for tonight?" He whispered in her ear as the teacher started speaking. She turned around, shook her head at him, the turned right back around.

"Well…I am." He said again. She felt the hot tears hit her eyes. She wanted to go with him.

Now she knew she wasn't going to have anyone. Sharpay was going with her father and Zeke. Taylor was going with her father and Chad. And Gabriella…well…was going alone, if she even went at all.

The ball was called 'the sweetheart and her favorite men' ball. It was the best ball you could go to each year and…Gabriella Montez wasn't excited. She was depressed.

When the bell rang for lunch Gabriella Montez ran to the rooftop garden. She didn't want to talk. She just lay down on the bench, knowing she was getting splinters in her head and just watched the inside of her eyelids. _Just remember, it is Friday. _She repeated over and over again in her head.

She felt someone lift her head and sit it in their lap, stroking her hair gently and humming.

"What's wrong Bee?" That was his nickname for her. They didn't remember when it started but that was her nickname.

"He's not coming tonight. He lied." He was in love with her. But that fact scared him so much that the only thing he could do was to dump her. He never wanted to hurt her and his only prevention plan was to break up with her.

"Oh baby…" She opened her eyes slowly,

"Am I not good enough? He spends plenty of time with his new wife and step daughter. Am I the ugly step sister?" She let her tears fall freely and he just looked down,

"No. Don't even think that. He's stupid. Anyone would be stupid to leave a girl like you." The boy bit his tongue. He was such a hypocrite in that statement. She moved a bit,

"I…" He stopped her,

"I'm sorry. I've gotta go!" Then he ran out the door. He couldn't stand to talk to her after he had practically made a total jerk move.

He had to fix it.

* * *

**AT** seven o' clock Gabriella Montez found herself in a dress actually hoping her father would come through. So when the doorbell rang she jumped up quickly. She smiled and opened the door to see someone she hadn't expected.

A very dressed up Troy Bolton.

"Whoa…What are you doing here?" He smiled,

"Well I was here to escort a beautiful girl." She frowned,

"I'm not going." He let himself in and showed her a bottle of white grape juice laughing,

"Well then, Ms. Montez we will make our own ball. We've got our punch and," he held up a CD, "music. What do you say?" She smiled,

"Ok but this is only because I am a huge fan of that white grape juice." She put the bottle on the table and pulled out cups to pour the juice and heard the music start. He walked in,

"I hope you aren't spiking the punch." She laughed and handed him a cup,

"To our own special dance." She said and he finished,

"To the most wonderful girl in the world." They both took a sip and laughed. He grabbed her hand and leaded her to the den. Then as a song came on he sang in her ear. Some how during the song their eyes had met up and then…they kissed.

He hadn't come to make out with her…all he wanted was to make sure she wasn't sad. He looked at her,

"I love you." She laid her head on his shoulder,

"I love you too."

* * *

**AFTER** four hours of dancing the two were tired. They collapsed on the couch. Her head on his chest and within seconds they were dozing off. He had his arms around her and they were both smiling in their sleep.

Ms. Montez and the Boltons had gone Christmas shopping together. Even though their teenagers were no longer dating they knew, in the end, that Troy and Gabriella were going to get married. They were going to the kitchen to get coffee since they didn't expect their children back for an hour. As they passed the den the two mothers pointed out the sleeping teenagers.

"Aw…" Mrs. Bolton said pulling the digital camera out of her purse. Ms. Montez did the same. After a few flashes the couple awake unaware of their surroundings.

"You drooled on me." He said looking at himself. She laughed,

"Sorry. You are very comfortable." He smiled,

"Thank you. So did you enjoy the dance?" They were still lying down and staring into each other's eyes.

"Yes." He smiled,

"Do you want to know what my favorite part was?" She felt his heart beat from the position she was laying. "When you became my girlfriend again." The parents around the corner almost let out a cheer. She looked over at him,

"Really? Because my favorite part was this." Then she kissed him. Not a normal

'Troyella' kiss, but one filled with passion.

"Parent alert. Troy, back away from the Gabriella. Gabriella, detach your lips from the Troy." Troy's father said walking into the room, followed by his wife and Ms. Montez. They looked up like deer in headlights.

"Dad never came." Gabriella told her mother, "So Troy made my own ball. 'The Gabriella-isn't-the-ugly-stepsister ball'…" Then her phone rang and she looked at it. It had 'daddy' written across it. She glanced at the phone and didn't pick up.

There was only one guy whose promises meant the world to her. And it wasn't her father's.

* * *

**Aw...I know!! I really like it! Do you? Review? (That rhymed.)**


End file.
